1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic compositions comprising amnion derived acellular materials and methods of use.
2. Background
Amnion derived materials are being used to treat a wide array of conditions such as to promote tissue healing. A widely known practice is to treat a treatment location with amniotic material comprising live amniotic stem cells. This requires special handling, as the amniotic stem cells are fragile and will become inactive if not maintained in a proper condition, including temperature.
Amniotic material that is free of amniotic stem cells or that comprises no live or active amniotic stem cells may be a useful treatment composition and would require less stringent handling.